The Carter
The Carter was the first true Titan-class ship, size only comparable by the dreadnoughts of the Craver and the first Titan to be built by the UUR for their great counter invasion of the UE. It was named after Devan Carter, who first started the Rebellion. The Carter was twice the size of most conventional dreadnoughts, and six times the size of any battleship, gifted by the Pilgrims with endless weaponry this ship would be the hammer of the entire armada. Creation The Carter's creation started in late 3790 and ended in 3840, totalling 50 years of building. Before that, over a hundred years of development went into The Carter, from Sophon design methods and the latest and greatest UE manufacturing techniques, as the Republic tried to build a capital ship large enough to destroy a fleet by itself while at the same time being durable enough to withstand an entire fleet's firepower. Not an easy task by any stretch, and with military technology’s rapidly advancing it would be hard to keep the Carter's defences up to scratch. Though not invincible, The Carter was definitely the single most powerful warship ever built by the Republic, and possibly the entire known galaxy. Specs The Carter cost the Republic 7.5 trillion credits to produce, up to 15,000,000 personnel to work at every stage of creation, and the use of new technology’s that hadn’t even been designed yet, making it the most expensive single ship created during the war. It had a two-layered deflector shield system based on the ships hull design, with each shield protecting the other's weak spot and improving energy cost efficiency, making the ship invulnerable to over 3,000 standard kinetic impacts a minute, every minute in the same place. A legendary new shield system designed in reaction to advancing Empire energy weapon technology’s, designed to reflect up to 70% of a beam weapons power rather then having to simply adsorb it all, and with 3 emitters arranged in a triangular fashion inside of the ships hull, micro emitters can accurately arrange shielding power to any targeted part of the ships hull, making the Carter resistant to the energy of a dwarf star for hours at a time before the micro emitters need to cool. It was 1.2 kilometers in length and .6 kilometers wide and could support an entire fleet with it's enormous storage bays. It took 100,000 kilotons of fuel to move it from Apophos to Byron (over twenty times the amount for the Republic's standard Frigates) requiring the development of more efficient string drive technology’s in order to reduce fuel consumption to 42,000 kilotons. It was crewed by over two thousand people, of of whom originality served in the UE armada, making their experience invaluable. Armament 2 deflector shield emitters, and 3 energy shield emitters 100 Plasma Missile launchers located on the outer hull arms 200 Point-Defense lasers arranged over the arms and main hull for coverage all over the outer hull A dozen 10-man fighter squads garrisoned to the Carters 6 hangers Disadvantages As incredibly powerful as it was, The Carter was not without disadvantages. Its two "arms", protecting the engines and docking bays, had no weapons on the inside of them to prevent accidentally damaging itself. As such, there are no point-defense turrets near the engines, making it an easy target for the lucky pilot that manages to get passed all the fighters and defences. It is also incredibly power-hungry. It requires over twenty times the fuel and energy output of a standard Republic frigate, meaning a lot of energy will be spent in its ability to jump at FTL speeds. It is incredibly slow. Even with its quad-reactor system, it can only accelerate 200 km/hr, half the acceleration of even a dreadnought. It is a massive target. The Empire's MAC was only the size of a battleship, but The Carter is enormous, and impossible to hide, making its use blunt in the terms of military intelligence. It is expensive. At nearly 8 trillion credits and half a century to build, a ship of this class is certainly not going to be mainstream.